Bioshock: What If?
by Segment 2
Summary: What if? What if things in Bioshock 1/2/Infinite really didnt happen or it happend but differently. What if? SPOILER HEAVY!


Bioshock: What If

Chapter 1

Jack made his way to the platform, ready to release Atlas's family and escape Rapture.

"_Pull that, and you'll learn what it is to be my_ **TRUE**_ enemy_" Andrew Ryan scolded over the radio.

Jack ignored him released the trigger, and then he saw Atlas running from a corridor. "You did it boy'o! We're going to escape!" Atlas's family pushed the sub door open and Moria, holding baby Patrick, ran to Atlas. And they hugged it out Moria gave Patrick to Atlas.

Jack smashed the radio and continued down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you boy'o, time for a real introduction. I'm Atlas Smith, this is Moria."

Moria hugged Jack then rushed back. "Thank you mister, thank you. Now we can leave this ricked place!"

"And this is wee baby Patrick." Atlas gave Jack a peak of Patrick.

"I'm Jack, Jack Wynand" Atlas handed Patrick over to Moria and shook hands.

"Now gentlemen," Moria interrupted. "Can we get to New York before any those 'Splicers' come and KILL us, let's leave."

"told ya' she was a pain the neck" Atlas whispered.

"-and a beauty" Jack whispered back and Atlas smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, alright sweetie I'll get the sub ready get inside again. This should only take a jiffy"

Moria, holding Patrick, got into the sub and Atlas worked on the sub while Jack stood guard.

Atlas and Jack heard screams down the halls, the screams came from everywhere.

"Oh no…" Jack mumbled.

"They're COMING FROM EVERY WHERE!" Atlas screamed. "HOW WILL WE HOLD THEM OFF?"

Jack put a smile on his face and gave him the half empty bottle of Electro Blot and a wrench.

"Zap em' and whack em'" Jack said as Atlas nodded and then Jack gave an empty EVE Hypo. Atlas filled it up and jammed in his arm.

Atlas fell to floor and then got back up.

"You recover quickly"

"Not my first time"

"Ah"

Then they came, from EVERYWHERE.

Jack pulled out his Machine Gun and opened fired on them and Atlas zapped em' and wacked em'!

"_It's only a matter of time before they finish you off" _Andrew Ryan mocked over the radio.

"Screw off!" Jack shouted.

"_Screw me? Screw me? HA! Actually, you screwed these people by doing them harm. You are a murder Sweater Boy; before you start screwing others look at the havoc you caused, more than enough"_

Jack used the Incinerate! Plasmid on a group of splicers, he noticed a Nitro Splicer getting aim on Atlas. Jack switched his plasmid to Telekinesis.

"Atlas!" He gingerly turned around. "DUCT!" Atlas ducted and Jack pulled the grenade out his hands threw it back.

"God damn it" The Nitro muttered before being blown up into smithereens.

"_One thousand ADAM for Sweater Boy and Fifteen THOUSAND ADAM for Atlas"_

There were more screams coming and Jack had finished of the last Splicer.

"Jack!" Atlas said running to the control panel. "Hold them off while I work the panel!"

"Yes yes of course," Jack placed a couple of Proximity Mines around him and Atlas then ran back to restock on ammo, Eve, and Health. Then ran back and loaded his weapons.

There were a nock from the balcony and looked up and saw two woman and a bunch of recused little sisters, the woman was Tenenbaum and another who was Julie Langford.

"Atlas"

"Yes boyo"

"Two woman and 5 normal little girls."

He looked up and gave them a hand gesture to come down.

"We were hoping to join you" Tenenbaum spoke as Jack cut her off.

"How did get here so fast?"

"Since in Arcadia everyone left so I sunk on a bathysphere, easy'" Julie said as she brushed her hair and hooped in.

"I'm Tenenbaum as you know, and I was wondering if my little ones and I could come in exchange for 2 plasmids, and 5 gene tonics." Tenenbaum pulled Electro Bolt 3, Incinerate 3, Wrench Jockey 2, Medical Expert 3, Eve Link 2, Armored Shell 2, Human Inferno 2, and Damage Research 2 from her purse.

"Deal" Jack took the gene tonics and plasmids from Tenenbaum and the girls got on then the screams echoed.

Jack drank the tonics gave Atlas wrench jockey and Electro Bolt 3.

He. Was. Ready.

Placed his shotgun in one hand and a Pistol in his fiery hand and fired.

He shot the splicers in the faces, knees, and chest.

A splicer tried to knock him with a pipe but Jack grabbed his arms and shot him the chest.

He used Incinerate on group of splicers who were in a puddle of oil.

Jack saw a Blue light coming from a Plasmid Bottle. He ran to it and grabbed it.

"Watch me; new plasmid" Jack said pulling an empty hypo from his knapsack.

"Got your six"

Jack jammed in, what he called his 'Eve Slot' (it was just a hole where he had put the Eve in before) the plasmid felt cold and then he his clenched in a fist and threw it at a splicer and he froze.

"What the…" He looked on the bottle and it said 'Winter Blast'.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND JACK AND GET THIS GUY OFF OF ME!" Atlas said as he cringed his teeth and a Spider Splicer jumping on him.

Jack frozen him the air and picked a wrench up then- WACK!

"Whoa buddy, who needs a fist full of lightnin' when you can have Antarctica!" Atlas joked as he continued working.

After a couple minutes of fighting Atlas was done and done at the right time, Jack had no ammo, Eve, and health.

"COME ON JACK! NOW!" Atlas hurried the sub with Jack flowing.

Before closing the door he threw all the ADAM he had collected and watched them go crazy.

He whammed the door shut and took a breath and watched the sub reach the sufece.


End file.
